


Avenged Sevenfold One-Shot #2

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires, F/M, Romance, Smut, Vampire!Synyster Gates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just shamless Synyster Syndrome smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenged Sevenfold One-Shot #2

¡Avenged Sevenfold! One-Shot

Night #1

Alex jolted awake, she sat up quickly, eyes flickering all around her room. Someone was here, she knew because she didn't leave the window open. She reached up, rubbing her neck, the skin of her throat tingling. Alex knew her visitor was far from human, no one could exit a room that fast. She sighed, only fifteen, & already sentenced to a horrible death. After closing the window Alex laid back in her bed, covers pulled over her, & drifted back to sleep.

Night #2

Another night Alex woke to the feeling of fingers, soft yet calloused fingers tracing her jaw & collarbone. The skin there tingled too, she shivered, realizing they had claws. Alex sat there, pulling her legs into her chest, brown eyes tired. She watched the window, fumbling with the rosary around her neck, praying this thing left her alone. She knew sooner or later sleeping would commence.

"Longer I stay up... longer I live..." she mumbled yawning. She doesn't remember falling asleep.

Night #3

Alex realized earlier in the day, the creature leaves as soon as she starts to stir. She was planning on catching the thing but, she passed out again. Waking as clawed fingers trailed over her arms, this thing had an infatuation & wasn't afraid to show it. She questioned that night, why her? There were other girls more prettier than her, she just had short black hair, brown eyes, a lip ring, & a tomboy.

"Nothin' special," she said sourly to the darkness. She noticed something glistening in the dark, 'Teeth?' She thought before shaking her head & heading back to sleep.

Night #4

A tongue. A tongue & the carding of fingers through Alex's hair woke her this time, her breathing coming out in short pants. She crawled out of bed, thinking it best to sleep in the livingroom with her German Sheperd. The skin of her neck burned slightly where they're tongue had been, the hair on her neck on end.

"German," she called quietly to her dog. Reluctantly his eight year old self came, trotting over happily, & he hopped up onto the couch. He curled around Alex at an awkward angle, she rubbed his head as they both fell asleep.

Night #5

Alex nearly ruined the plan by shooting up again, instead she laid perfectly still. Her camera in the far corner, she would record it, happy it came with nightvision. She remained perfectly still as whatever it was placed feather light touches to her neck, face, & arms. They were cold, no body heat. 'Fuck, vampire,' Alex realized, heart rate increasing. They're hands ghosted over her sides & legs causing her to shiver involuntarily, she squeezed her eyes tighter as she felt them get closer. They kissed her cheek, trailing them down to her collarbone. They sucked on a patch of skin there, causing Alex's to moan slightly. She frozen, waiting.

They huffed, "Someone's seems to be enjoying it." They were male, figures. Alex tried to roll as sleepily as possible to make it believable, it worked. He just went back to kissing her neck, Alex trying hard not to moan. Alex's hips bucked forward & a fairly loud moan escaped her as he rubbed his fingers against the front of her moistening panties. She relieved her parents weren't home. 'If I die tonight, I least not a virgin... hopefully,' she thought supressing a groaned as he applied more pressure. He laughed. Alex gasped when she realized her panties were gone.

"Sh-" Alex caught herself as he drug his tongue up & down the insides of her thighs, fingers teasing her clit. He smiled up at her as she cracked her eyes open smally.

"Alex, pleasure. I'm Brian but everyone calls me Synyster Gates," he smiled softly, fangs sharp. His chocolate brown eyes as soft as his smile.

"N- nice meeting you Syn," Alex responded before flopping her head back down against the pillow.

"... you're loud, parents aren't home. Are they?" Syn asked deviously. Alex nodded vigirously & thrusted her hips up, Syn laughed at the teen's eagerness. "Good, I won't have to hold back..." Alex moaned at those words. Syn smirked before dipping the tip of his tongue into Alex's heat, giving experimental laps at her folds. Alex panted, hands fisted into the sheets of the bed.

"Fuck!" Alex gasped as Syn latched onto her clit with his well skilled mouth, his fangs only heightening the experience. Syn slid in his fingers, curling & twisting them. "Please Syn..."

He removed his lips, "Please what?" Syn countered seductively. Alexglared at him.

"Fuck me," Alex knew she sounded pathetic. But, when a hot vamp shows up to fuck you, you do whatever means necessary for that to happen. Syn smiled, & she'd his clothing. Alex loved the feeling of his well toned, cold skin against her all too hot skin. She was on fire! Syn smiled at her, pressing a kiss to her lips. Alex felt his head at her entrance, she wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging him.

"Okay." Syn rammed inside, pulling a pain/pleasure scream from Alex. Her nails digging into his back, making little cresants. Syn moaned at her tight heat, adoring the way she contracted & adjusted. He gave her props, she was a virgin, & Syn knew he was anything but small. Alex's eyes fluttered open, meeting scarlet ones. Syn began slowing thrusting in & out of her.

"Fuck you're hot Syn," Alex breathed as she threaded her fingers into his raven hair. Syn moaned at the way his name rolled off her tongue, he was definitely turning her now. Alex ran her hands up & down Syn's hard planed chest, watching with lustful eyes as his muscles jumped beneath his skin. Syn groaned as Alex's skilled fingers toyed with his oh-so-sensitive nipples.

"When we're done here. I'm turning you my vixen," Syn told her as she pulled him into a heated kiss. He flipped them, giving Alex's a pleading look to ride him. Alex slowly rid him, speeding up until you could hear skin on skin. Alex & Syn both knew their climaxes were fast approaching. Syn watched in desire-filled eyes as this teen rode him like a professional. Her head thrown back, the moonlight seeping through the curtains exentuating the skin of her delicate throat more. Her back perfectly arched for the best satisfaction for both her & him. Hands running through her hair, giving it that wild look. Syn's eyes teetered over her breasts & body, her ribs barely visible & breasts perfectly proportioned. Syn kneaded them making Alex groan.

"I love you." Alex panted as she rested her hands on his chest, Syn trailed his hands away from her chest, down to her hips. He bucked up into her as she thrusted down on him, both groaning, moaning, & cursing like no tomorrow. Alex felt it, her body quacked as trembles shot through her body. Syn threw his head back as his dick jolted inside her, both cumming together. Alex laid down on top of Syn, both panting as they enjoyed the afterglow. They made out, tongues fighting for dominance before Alex won by cupping Syn's balls & givng them a "friendly" squeeze.

"Love you too babe," Syn responded, eyes bleeding back to brown. Alex exposed her neck to Syn, & he bit down. Her grip tightened on Syn's hand. "Sleep. Tomorrow you begin you're new life, with my friends & I." Alex yawned an 'okay', curled into Syn's side, & fell asleep. Syn smiled at her, kissing her forehead before shutting his eyes too.

~The End~


End file.
